


Art for Diagonally Parked in a parallel universe

by jayjayverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AlternativeUniverse, F/M, Fanart, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter! JessicaMoore, Hunter!Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: Art Prompt:Completely alternate universe in which Castiel and Jessica are hunters, who met along the way, they become legends (they take the place of Dean and Sam in the Hunters Community).They take a case that seems to be just salt and burn, when they end up wrapped in something bigger, which not only brings problems, but also includes two men in suits and an impala (Sam and Dean are Men of Letters) .- Art contribution to the Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Art for Diagonally Parked in a parallel universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackLagoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLagoon/gifts).



> This art has an amazing story written by the incredible BlackLagoon :
> 
> \- [" Diagonally Parked in a parallel universe" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793219/chapters/73294449)  
> Thank you so much for choosing my art and being so patient with me, you're so amazing <3


End file.
